


A non-sweet marriage

by sempreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Community: dracoharry100, Community: harry100, Community: mixandmatch100, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: Their wedding was scheduled to happen in less than two days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) Challenge #475: Excuse  
> ♦ [mixandmatch100](mixandmatch100.livejournal.com) Prompt #8: Delayed  
> ♦ [draco100](draco100.livejournal.com) Prompt #15: Sweet Treats  
> ♦ [harry100](harry100.livejournal.com) Challenge Prompt #309: Up All Night
> 
>  ~~Saviour~~ Beta is [azuthlu ](https://azuthlu.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _How_ could they delay an order I made months ago, and specifically asked to be followed to the letter?”

Draco was shouting since the infamous owl came in that night, almost two hours before, and Harry’s head was _aching_.

“They had their reasons, okay? Now, would you please sit down and try to stop making a scene?” Harry begged him, even though he knew this battle was already lost.

Draco was watching him from beside the fireplace, posture rigid and shaking as if he was ready to jump out of his skin at any moment. “Fuck, no!” he simply shouted back.

Their wedding was scheduled to happen in less than two days.

It would’ve been a moment of excitement for any couple on the planet, but apparently it couldn’t go like this, if you were going to marry to Draco-sodding-Malfoy. His almost maniacal ideas of control had led him and Harry to a state of pure stress by now, dangerously near a proper breakdown as hours passed and The Day approached.

And of bloody course it couldn’t have been worse.

The catering company they’d relied on for the cake and sweet treats for the guests had sent them an owl in the middle of the night, telling them they’d to faced some problems due to an overload of orders, given that weddings were common as summer approached

“It’s not my fault, you wanted a June wedding,” Harry sighed into his hands, sinking even more on their king-sized bed.

“Oh, apparently, now it’s _my_ fault,” Draco exclaimed with heavy sarcasm, before hitting a wall with a fist. The room was soon filled with his swearing.

“Draco...”

“Don’t _Draco_ me!”

Harry stood up then, worn out pants barely clinging at his hips as he walked towards Draco’s shaking figure. He gently touched his back, trying to reassure him. He took his now damaged hand and healed it with a nonverbal spell.

“It’s not the end of the world, we’re just going to miss some cakes,” Harry spoke to him, trying to remain calm, talking quietly over the crackling of the fire and Draco’s heavy breathing.

“You’re talking nonsense,” Draco hissed, jerking his hand back and continuing to avoid Harry’s gaze. “Have you ever seen a wedding without the cake? The cake, Harry! It’s - fuck!”

Draco was furious.

He’d spent every free moment in the past months trying to plan the perfect wedding ceremony, refusing to let someone else handle the situation in his place - even when he was tired after a long day at work or when he had the flu or when he was feeling under the weather just for the sake of it. Harry had seen him arranging everything in _details_ \- the guests list, their tailored suits, the music, the place, the food - and he was well aware of how much it was costing Draco’s nerves to see a part of it going to pieces at the last minute.

They’ve been up all night trying to solve the problem, but Draco couldn’t seem to see straight: the tension of the past weeks had now emerged to the surface, and Harry wasn’t sure Draco was going to calm down very soon.

“It was an excuse,” Draco declared, starting to walk again at that frenetic pace. “They didn’t want to deliver it in the first place, but they waited until now to _humiliate_ me, because of my fucking _name_ , because that’s the treatment a Death Eater should deser-

“Stop!” Harry shouted from the top of his lungs.

Immediately, he was in front of Draco again, and he took his face in his hands, nose to nose. He could see all Draco’s tiredness and weakness in his grey eyes.

“Now it’s _you_ that’s talking nonsense,” Harry said to him, careful to not leave his gaze. “There’s no need to bring up such bullshit, because that’s not how things works. Not anymore, and you know it! That’s been behind us for ages, _I_ am going to marry _you_ , for Christ’s sake! Quit with the pitying part, it’s just your nerves talking in your place.”

Draco watched him, blinking fast, speechless for a whole minute. Finally, he nodded. “But what if-”

“ _If_ they cared,” Harry interrupted him, “then it’s a bless we got rid of them. I don’t want anyone to think or say bad things about my soon-to-be-husband, ever again.”

Draco continued to scrutinise his face for a few minutes, looking for something in the steady look Harry was giving him and in the soft features he was trying to keep.

He must have found it, because finally, he reached for Harry’s body, leaning against his figure and lowering his head until it was crooked in his neck. Harry hugged him back, sighing loudly in his hair.

“I just want everything to be perfect,” Draco whispered to his skin, lips trembling behind Harry’s ear, limbs going lack in Harry’s embrace. “You know how much it means to me, I don’t want to fuck even this up.”

Harry simply kissed his cheek, humming softly for a brief moment. He knew, oh, he knew.

“Nothing will be fucked up. You’ll be Draco Potter soon, with or without the sweets,” he said, gently rocking Draco back and forth.

Draco smiled into his neck.

They would’ve been alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> (Read this also at [LJ](http://sempreme123.livejournal.com/1416.html)/[DW](http://sempreme123.dreamwidth.org/1356.html))


End file.
